Senzar (ficcional)
[[Imagem:Atlantida.png|thumb|150px|right|'Os dez reinos cuja federação forma o Império Atlante']] Esta versão ficcional do senzar é uma língua artística amadora, criada por Antonio Luiz Monteiro Coelho da Costa para representar o idioma dominante da Atlântida em uma obra de literatura fantástica (ora em andamento). A construção da língua procura expressar o sabor dessa mítica civilização perdida na interpretação pessoal do autor, combinando influências ameríndias, européias e asiáticas. O nome alude à língua senzar que, segundo Helena Blavatsky, fundadora da teosofia, teria sido falado em todo o mundo antes da destruição desse continente lendário. Fonética e escrita A língua senzar usa cerca de 600 fonogramas para representar sílabas, além de cerca de 1.000 logogramas hieroglíficos que representam morfemas básicos (monossilábicos ou polissilábicos) do vocabulário culto. Não existe uma escrita alfabética senzar, mas os gramáticos atlantes analisam fonemicamente as palavras de sua língua como compostas de 21 consoantes e 11 vogais. Os fonemas encontrados no senzar, de acordo com sua representação no Alfabeto Fonético Internacional são: /b/, /d/, /dl/, /f/, /g/, /h/, /j/, /k/, /l/, /m/, /n/, /p/, /r/, /s/, /t/, / /, / /, / /, /w/, /z/ e / / E os 11 fonemas vocálicos são: / /, /a/, /ã/, /e/, / /, /i/, / /, /o/, / /, /u/ e / / As sílabas senzares têm a estrutura: CV© Os 34 encontros consonantais e consoantes iniciais possíveis são (com a respectiva transcrição em português): #b B, b #d D, d #dj Di, di #dl Dl, dl #f F, f #g G, g (sempre duro) #gj Gui, gui #gw Gü, gü #h H, h (aspirado) #ʝ}} J, j (fricativa palatal, alofone de j em início de sílaba) #k K, k #kj Ki, ki #kw Qü, qü #l L, l #m M, m #mj Mi, mi #n N, n #nj Ni, ni #p P, p #pj Pi, pi #r R, r #rj Ri, ri #s S, s #t T, t #tj Ti, ti #tɬ}} Tl, tl #ʦ}} Ts, ts #ʦ}}j Tsi, tsi #ʧ}} Tx, tx #ʧ}}j Txi, txi #v V, v (alofone de w em início de sílaba) #z Z, z #zj Zi, zi #ʔ}} ’ (oclusão glotal, marca separação de sílabas antes de uma vogal) As 11 vogais intermediárias possíveis são: #ɑ}}: Ah, ah (“a” longo e aberto) #a}} A, a (“â” curto e fechado) #ã}}: Ã, ã (“ã” longo e nasal, também pronunciado como aŋ) #e: Eh, eh (“ê” longo e fechado) #ɛ}} E, e (“é” curto e aberto) #i: Ih, ih (longo e fechado) #ɪ}} I, i (curto, semi-aberto) #o: Oh, oh (“ô” longo e fechado) #ɔ}} O, o ("ó" curto e aberto) #u: Uh, uh ("u" longo e fechado) #ʊ}} U, u ("u" curto, semi-aberto) E as 9 consoantes possíveis no final (mas nem sempre as sílabas terminam por consoante) são: #b B, b #g G, g (sempre duro) #d D, d #l L, l #m M, m #n N, n #r R, r #s S, s #w U, u (só no ditongo aw, também pronunciado av) Nos compostos, as consoantes finais b, g, d soam como p, k, t antes de outras consoantes surdas e s soa como z antes de consoantes sonoras. O acento tônico cai, normalmente, na última sílaba. Para evitar equívoco, a transcrição em português pode assinalá-lo com acento agudo ou circunflexo, embora seja dispensável. Pronúncia rústica Nas zonas rurais do reino de Atlântida, é comum ouvir-se as seguintes alterações em relação à pronúncia clássica: *V é pronunciado como w (semivogal, representada na transliteração por W) *J é pronunciado como j (semivogal, representada na transliteração por Y) *TS é pronunciado como (representado, na transliteração, como C ou Ç) *TX é pronunciado como c (representado, na transliteração, por CH) *TL é pronunciado como (representado, na transliteração, por TR) *DL é pronunciado como (representado, na transliteração, por DR) Morfologia Em senzar, praticamente qualquer palavra pode ter várias funções gramaticais – substantivo, adjetivo, verbo, advérbio, partícula etc. segundo sua posição na estrutura da frase. Todas as sílabas do senzar são também radicais monossilábicos com significados próprios. A maioria das palavras são formadas pela composição de dois ou mais desses radicais. Por exemplo, de: Ke (prostituta ou prostituto) Ar (arte) Sin (templo) Kon (governo, estado) Le (fêmea) Nan (macho) Bau (unicórnio branco, macho ou fêmea) Lon (unicórnio negro, macho ou fêmea) Zi (leão ou leoa) An (ser humano) Formam-se: Arleké (prostituta-artista, hetaira) Konleké (prostituta do estado, geralmente a serviço de militares) Sinleké (prostituta do templo, hieródula) Nenzi (leão) Nenbau (macho do unicórnio branco) Lelon (fêmea de unicórnio negro) Le’an (mulher) Nen’an (homem) Substantivos Não existe flexão: masculino e feminino são formados pela composição com os radicais nan e le, respectivamente. O número é especificado pelo contexto, pela composição com o radical mon (muitos, vários), ou pela composição com o radical que representa o número específico. Por exemplo: Zimon (leões e leoas) Nenzimon (leões machos) Zizém (três leões) Verbos Não há conjugação verbal: a pessoa tem de ser especificada pelo pronome adequado. Tempo e aspecto são especificados por radicais adequados, por exemplo: *''qua'' (passar, passado) para o pretérito imperfeito *''tah'' ou tá (terminar, acabado) para o pretérito perfeito *''tós'' (estar, continuar, permanecer) para um estado que prossegue *''tsar'' (estar no meio de, agora, estar presente) para uma ação que está em processo (presente contínuo) *''riâ'' (começar) para uma ação que está se iniciando Por exemplo: Tlos (agarrar, apanhar, caçar) Van (querer) Vanquâ (queria) Tlostá (agarrou) Vantsar (está querendo) Tlosriâ (está agarrando) Pronomes Pronomes pessoais *''áh'' - eu *''ni'' - você, informal *''neh'' - vós, formal, normalmente seguido de sufixo de tratamento (ver abaixo) *''da'' - ele, ela ou isso *''tsa'' - eu e você, nós inclusivo, referindo-se a apenas duas pessoas Um complemento de plural (mon), singularidade (ad) ou dualidade (é'') é usado quando o contexto não basta para determinar singular ou plural ou se quer enfatizar o número. Por exemplo: *''ahmon - nós exclusivo, nós outros, não incluindo você *''nimon'' - vocês, informal *''nehmon'' - vós, formal *''tsamon'' - eu e vocês, nós e você, nós e vocês, referindo-se a três ou mais pessoas *''damon'' - ele, ela *''ahad'' - só eu *''ni'ad'' - só você *''ni'é'' - vocês dois *''nehad'' - só tu (formal) *''da'ad'' - só ele *''tsa'é'' - só eu e você Um complemento de gênero pode ser acrescentado para determinar ou enfatizar essa qualidade: *''nendâ'' - ele (masculino) *''ledâ'' - ela (feminino) *''leni'' - você mesma (feminino) *''le'áh'' - eu mesma (feminino) *''le'ahmon'' - nós mesmas (feminino) Pronomes demonstrativos *''tle'' (este, esta, esse, essa) Sufixos de tratamento Em senzar, sufixos de tratamento são freqüentemente agregados aos nomes das pessoas com as quais se fala. Em relacionamentos mais formais ou entre desconhecidos, esses sufixos são ligados ao estatuto pessoal, geralmente indicado por colares, anéis e detalhes dos trajes. O estatuto é determinado em parte pelo nascimento: uma pessoa livre que não seja de uma família real é considerada, ao nascer, como do grau hierárquico imediatamente inferior à sua mãe, até o mínimo de butsiós (plebeu), tratado por -''bu''. Da mesma forma, outros nomes de estatutos se transformam em sufixos ao se excluir a terminação -''tsiós''. Conforme o desempenho escolar, a pessoa pode ser mantida no estatuto no qual nasceu, elevada ou, mais raramente, rebaixada. Conquistas notáveis e ações indignas também podem levar a uma alteração formal de estatuto, a qualquer altura da vida. Os sufixos de estatuto mais comuns, em ordem crescente de hierarquia, são -''bu'' (plebeu), -''bin'' (plebeu respeitável), -''ke'' (pessoa de valor reconhecido), -''quan'' (pessoa de mérito), -''zor'' (quase nobre), -''tsio'', -''ze'' e -''hin'' (graus da pequena nobreza, aproximadamente cavaleiro, mestre e baronete). Acima disso, existem seis graus de alta aristocracia: -''nem'', -''tsi'', -''pas'', -''ho'', -''ku'' e –''va'' (aproximadamente, barão, visconde, conde, marquês, duque e grão-duque) e os da realeza hereditária: -''kal'' (integrante de uma família real), -''tar'' (rei), -''quar'' (membro da família imperial) e -''vatar'' (imperador). Abaixo, os graus de servidão: -''pos'', -''nu'', -''rar'' e -''var''. Postsiós é um estatuto de vassalagem ou servidão parcial, em geral adotado voluntariamente por pessoas que desejam a proteção de um atlante mais poderoso ou simplesmente adulá-lo. Nutsiós é um estatuto servil, mas com relativa dignidade, geralmente usado por servos de valor. Rartsiós é um escravo comum. Vartsiós é um estatuto de degradação extrema, geralmente imposto como pena para crimes muito graves, no qual o indivíduo é totalmente despido de personalidade jurídica e de direitos – torna-se uma não-pessoa, uma cabeça de gado para efeitos jurídicos. Pessoas mais chegadas podem dispensar o sufixo de estatuto, substituído pelos sufixos -''chin'' (para um ou uma amante), -''ar'' (para um parente próximo, de sangue ou adotivo), -''bã'' (querido amigo ou amiga) e -''pu'' (colega, sócio, camarada, ou qualquer pessoa que se quer tratar de igual para igual). Seria possível traduzir -''ke'' por “Senhor” ou “Senhora”, -quan por “Dom” ou “Dona”, -''chin'' por “meu amor” e assim por diante, mas isso nem sempre transmite as conotações dadas a esses sufixos. Cônjuges e familiares próximos não compartilham necessariamente do mesmo estatuto, mas é polido chamá-los pelo sufixo do parente próximo de estatuto mais elevado que esteja vivo, agregado de uma partícula que define o parentesco: bor- (cônjuge), in- (irmão ou irmã), tsi- (filho, filha ou descendente direto), ou chan- (pai, mãe ou ascendente direto). Se um quantsiós chamado Zi Temtés Sistu (ver abaixo sobre Nomes Próprios) casar-se com uma mulher de estatuto mais elevado – zetsiós, por exemplo – poderá ser chamado borzetsiós (esposo de zetsiós) e tratado como Zi-borzé. Se, em vez disso, for seu filho ou neto quem atingir esse estatuto, poderá ser chamado chanzetsiós (pai de zetsiós) e tratado como Zi-chanzé. Caso seu filho ou neto seja de estatuto inferior ao seu, esse filho ou neto poderá ser chamado (se for do mesmo clã) tsiquantsiós e tratado como Zi-tsiquan. Na prática, portadores dessas partículas são tratados em sociedade como de estatuto ligeiramente inferior ao do parente de estatuto mais elevado, mas não gozam dos mesmos direitos civis e políticos que este e perdem o privilégio social caso o parente venha a falecer ou perder seu estatuto. O lugar-tenente ou imediato de um soberano, alto funcionário ou comandante militar de grau elevado, independentemente de seu estatuto real, é designado com a partícula chi- e tratado como ligeiramente inferior ao seu chefe. Assim, se Sistu for designado vice-rei pelo imperador, provavelmente já terá sido antes elevado a vatsiós e terá direito a ser chamado Zi-va, mas na condição de vice-rei será tratado como Zi-chivatar. Usar um sufixo que pressupõe uma amizade ou intimidade não reconhecida pelo outro é desrespeitoso. Dispensar o sufixo é aceitável no meio de uma conversa relaxada, se o estatuto e a natureza do relacionamento estiverem bem claros, mas em uma conversa mais tensa ou formal sugere hesitação quanto à natureza da relação com o interlocutor, ou dúvida em relação ao estatuto que o outro de fato merece. Usar explicitamente um sufixo de estatuto inferior ao devido é ofensa grave, salvo equívoco desculpável de um estrangeiro não iniciado nos costumes locais, promoção recente ou falta de insígnias reconhecíveis. Na dúvida, é preferível conferir a um estranho um estatuto mais elevado do que o aparente e transferir-lhe o dever de corrigi-lo, se for o caso. Nomes próprios Os indivíduos usam nomes triplos: nome do clã, seguido pelo nome da família e depois pelo nome pessoal. Nomes de clãs senzares derivam geralmente de nomes de animais, plantas ou fenômenos naturais; os de família, de alguma característica ou feito notável do ancestral tido como fundador da família. Nomes pessoais são mais ou menos arbitrários e podem ser livremente inventados, ou homenagear um herói, amigo ou parente morto. Assim, um senzar chamado Zi Temtés Sistu (clã Zi, ou “leão”, família Temtés, “que resiste ao inimigo”, nome pessoal Sistu, “pântano oriental”, nome freqüente entre pessoas que vivem no leste da planície de Atlântida), que tenha o estatuto de quantsiós, é chamado nos contextos mais formais de Zi-quan pela maioria das pessoas (inclusive subordinados), Temtés-quan por integrantes de outra família do mesmo clã e Sistu-quan por familiares. Em momentos menos formais, outras pessoas também o chamarão de Sistu-quan, mas só os realmente próximos o chamarão Sistu-pu, Sistu-ar ou Sistu-bã. Numerais #''âd'' (um, unidade) #''é'' (dois) #''zem'' (três) #''zih'' (quatro) #''u'' (cinco) #''rog'' (seis) #''chad'' (sete) #''pod'' (oito) #''kó'' (nove) #''sab'' (dez) * 0 lin (zero) * 100 pâs (cem) * 1.000 chen (mil) * 10.000 men (dez mil) * ½ pon (meio, metade) Sintaxe A ordem normal da frase é SOV (sujeito, objeto, verbo). Por exemplo: Nenzi bau tlostá Literalmente: Leão unicórnio agarrou (o leão caçou um unicórnio branco). O adjetivo vem antes do substantivo. O objeto indireto vem antes do objeto direto. Há muitos radicais que podem ser usados como posposições (equivalente a preposição, mas posterior ao complemento) ou conjunções. Servem principalmente para assinalar a função gramatical de uma palavra ou frase quando a construção é complicada ou pouco usual, ou para enfatizar uma relação. Por exemplo, possessivos freqüentemente são formados por simples anteposição do determinante, mas quando não podem ser facilmente depreendidos do contexto, ou quando se deseja enfatizar a relação de propriedade, podem ser formados por composição com o radical tis (pertencer, propriedade). Por exemplo: Zi Sin (templo do Leão, ou seja, do totem do clã que tem esse nome) Zitis Sin (templo que é do Leão) Frases comuns, frases feitas e provérbios costumam dispensar todo tipo de partícula, bem como marcadores de tempo, aspecto, número etc. O entendimento fica a cargo da convenção ou do contexto. Por exemplo: Lelon van, Nenzi tlos Literalmente: Unicórnia querer, Leão agarrar (O leão só agarra a unicórnia negra se ela quiser). Trata-se de um provérbio que expressa a percepção senzar de que cabe à mulher a última palavra nas relações amorosas. Vocabulário áhd (sol, dia) ag (medida de tempo, cerca de 15 minutos) ahmon (nós exclusivo, nós outros, não incluindo você) áhs (moeda de ouro, 10 tikals) am (sombra, escuro, oculto) an (ser humano) ahpetah! (eu me rendo!) ar (amor, amar, principalmente em relação a parentes) ahr (artístico, eminente, elevado, excelso) âs (preto) bã (amigo, amizade) bau (unicórnio branco, macho ou fêmea) bor (cônjuge, marido ou esposa) cham (pequena moeda de prata, 1/10 do tikal) chan (querido, caro, íntimo, próximo) chin (sexualmente íntimo, amante) der (supremo, extremo) don (medida de massa, 1,814 tonelada) dô (lançar, atirar, jogar) du (metal) fad (fado, destino) fon (largo, amplo) fu (pai) gon (punho, soco) gu (vazio, oco, intervalo) guh (controlar, dirigir) gua (corvo) guar (dragão voador) his (comer) in (irmão ou irmã) is (lembrar, recordar, refletir) kad (bom, virtuoso) kau (dragonete, filhote do dragão aquático riô) ké (prostituta ou prostituto) ked (golpear, atacar, vigor, ímpeto) kem (espadão de duas mãos) kes (energia, aura, intensidade, poder mágico) kon (governo, estado, funcionário) ku (habilidade, técnica, trabalho, engenhosidade) ja (enrolar, girar) jó (luz, iluminado, expansivo) kal (alto, elevado, superior) le (fêmea) lu (par) lon (unicórnio negro, macho ou fêmea) man (moeda de cobre ou ficha de couro de pequeno valor, 1/100 do tikal) martsó (bebida fermentada refrescante, espécie de cerveja) mahtlan (doença eruptiva, espécie de sarampo) ma (camelo, camelídeo) mastó (mamífero doméstico anfíbio e onívoro, semelhante a uma anta) mau (gato, felino) mihn (célebre, famoso, ilustre) mos (planta, árvore) mu (mãe) nen (macho) notlon (leviatã, espécie de monstro marinho) og (jade) páhs (branco) pau (pantera, leopardo) pe (rendição, render-se, render) pu (camarada, companheiro, sócio) puh (braça, passada, medida de comprimento de 2,011 metros) quah (suavemente luminoso) qua (passar, passado) quar (elemental, ninfa etc.) qüin (cavalo) rã (frio, gelado, frieza) ral (velho) rê (medida de distância de 201,1 metros, estádio, corrida) riá (terminar, fim) rió (dragão aquático) riôh (brilhante, resplandecente) rod (modelo, lei, norma) san (deus, divindade) sar (gênio, semideus) sé (serpente) sen (bom, belo, verdadeiro) senzar (língua bela, língua boa, língua de verdade, senzar) sehn (monte, montanha) sendu (oricalco) sêh (medida de tempo, cerca de duas horas) sin (templo) sis (pântano, lago, terra inundável) so (animal) su (aurora, alvorada) tahl (caminho, via, estrada) táhs (cobiçar, obter, tomar, alcançar) tal (espada de uma mão) tar (rei) tau (completude, equilíbrio, ideal) te (terra, solo) tem (inimigo, oposto) ter (grande) terma (espécie de camelo gigante, muito usado como besta de carga) tes (resistir) tiá (navio de guerra) tikal (moeda de prata, unidade monetária) tlan (suportar, sustentar) tle (este, esta, esse, essa) tlon (enroscar, enrodilhar) tlor (pirâmide) tlos (agarrar, apanhar, caçar) tlu (raça) tsi (filho) tsiós (estatuto, classe social, escalão, qualidade) tu (leste, oriente) tuh (meio, centro) uh (vermelho) vâ (majestoso, augusto, supremo) van (querer, vontade) var (rodear, cercar, periferia) vatar (grande rei, imperador) vetsiós (molho gelatinoso de peixe fermentado) ved (lua, mês lunar) vor (voltar, repetir, "de novo") zar (língua, idioma, nomear) zen (ocidente, oeste) zi (leão ou leoa) ziâ (pequeno) zin (estrela) Veja também *Tlavatli *Agartiano *Mugal Categoria:Conlangs